An error-correcting code (ECC) is a system of adding redundant data, or parity data, to a message, such that it can be recovered by a receiver even when a number of errors (up to the capability of the code being used) are introduced. With respect to storage devices, ECC may be applied within a single sector or within an entire track of the storage device. Track-ECC in erasure mode cannot correct more failed sectors than the number of parity sectors. In many examples, each data sector may have 4,096 bytes, or about 40,000 encoded bits of information. Therefore, the hard drive needs to store an extra 40,000 bits for each data sector that may be restored by track-ECC, reducing the amount of space available to store data.